Elena and Sebastian
This article focuses on the interactions between Elena and Sebastian. Overview Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment The Bachelor Isn't Interested While Elena argued with Monique about her bathroom time, Sebastian volunteered to let her have some of his. He then asked Monique why she let Elena get her way, implying that he wouldn't have done the same. Elena later overheard Sebastian talking to Donna about an "offer" that he'd made her earlier and recognized it as an alliance. She said in the confessional that she wanted to work with Sebastian because he seemed "charming, smart, and like he has a plan" and also that he was good looking. Later Sebastian, Elena, and Victor were the only ones left in The Emmys' room at La Mansión Malvada. ''When Victor was distracted by his poem, Elena sat beside Sebastian and told him that she heard him talking to Donna about an alliance. Victor interrupted her to ask for a rhyming word, and she angrily answered before resuming the conversation. She said she wanted to be in the alliance, but Sebastian pretended that he had no idea what she was talking about. Elena said that she was better than Donna, but Sebastian denied it, saying that for all Elena knows he was asking her on a date. He left and Elena shouted after him that Donna wasn't his type, but ''she was and then pouted. When the team was celebrating their victory at the end of the episode, Elena was complaining to the camera that she would get Sebastian to want to work with her eventually. She said she would take over the competition and that he would be begging to join her.﻿ Video Killed the Reality Star When Donna and Wes asked what was up with Minerva, Sebastian revealed that he had Elena's "secret alliance" with Gabe figured out already. He heard her yelling from the room next door about Minerva. The only thing he hadn't figured out was why they wanted to vote her off. At the end of the episode, Sebastian had more people vote for Zack, stopping Elena's plan to get rid of Minerva from happening. Safest Catch On the boat, Elena confronted Sebastian again about not taking her into his alliance, but he continued to deny its existence. She tried to make him reconsider because she had almost gotten Minerva eliminated last episode. Sebastian told her that almost wasn't enough, and told her to come back when she had actually done something useful. He left her and she had a fit until Gabe asked why she cared so much. Elena said that she didn't want to be stuck working with the rich boy for so long, and that Sebastian seemed like he could get anybody eliminated by pulling a few strings. Sing Your Heart Out When Sebastian told Donna that his alliance offer was still available, she told him to tell that to Elena. He said that he could stand her because she "never shuts up, is vain, antagonizes everybody" and had an obvious attraction to him. When Donna asked why Elena liking him was a bad thing, he said he wasn't interested in somebody like her. We All Fall Down After the challenge, Sebastian had his alliance ready to get as many people to vote for Elena as possible. Elena entered the room shrieking madly and collapsed onto the floor. She cried about how Gabe had stolen a photo of her and her birth parents from her room, and that he deserved to get voted off. Victor and Monique were convinced, though Sebastian just raised an eyebrow and said "We'll see". After Gabe was eliminated, Elena revealed in the confessional that she had made up the whole story, and thought she had them wrapped around her little finger. Fire Insults at Will When Sebastian tried to explain his strategy, only Elena, Minerva, and Risty stuck around until the end. Elena said she would stay with him because he had to be her protector through the challenge, and he said he could work with it. Sebastian said in the confessional that Elena was "a desperate witch who thinks she controls the game but really is just an idiot". Elena then said in the confessional that Sebastian still doesn't know she played him, and that now that he wasn't distracted by others she could finally talk to him one-on-one. During the challenge, the group constantly left Elena behind because she was so loud. Later, Elena insisted that Sebastian only kept Minerva with them because he was using her as bait. She talked about her supposed "step up" on Sebastian, and was eventually sent by Risty to go walk with him. Elena approached him saying that she had finally done something useful. She made him an offer that he could continue to fake his allaince with victor and Monique, while secretly being allied with her. Again, all he answered with was "We'll see". When Elena was eliminated that night, she screamed at Sebastian for lying to her. He had told her that he had everybody vote for Wes. She was escorted off the film set, and Sebastian revealed in the confessional that Minerva had made a deal with him to vote off Elena. He accepted, knowing that he could use her to do anything. ﻿ Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Attractions